Loud
by I'm Actual
Summary: Rosalie had the perfect life. Amazing brother and an equally amazing best friend. That was until HE showed up and turned her perfect world inside out.
1. Stay Away

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, except of course the plot. Read & Review!!

_**Chapter One: Stay Away**_

_Rosalie's POV_

_I knew I was beautiful. That was not news to me, and though it was quite shallow I loved it. I could get what I wanted when I wanted it. Life was great. My twin brother, Jasper, was the best and a total genius. We had one of those do anything for each other relationships. My best friend, Isabella Swan, was utterly amazing as well. I admit I hated her for the longest time after meeting her, a long time meaning the from kindergarten to my sophomore year in college. Yep, life for me, Rosalie Hale was absolutely perfect. Well until I met him._

It all started about a month after starting at the auto repair shop I had chose to work at when we moved from my beloved New York to dreary Washington. (I was a mechanical genius if I do say so myself.) Anyway, Bella had come in to tell me that she had invited our new down the street and around the corner neighbors to dinner. I mean really who does that, down the street and around the corner?

I sneered slightly, nothing unusual for me, and told her I'd be home sometime after I got off work. She was making my favorite, lasagna which more than made up for her inviting strangers into our home.

"I'm so gross right now" I mumbled staring down at my grease covered hands before shrugging my shoulders.

"Rosie you are a genius" my boss told me as I was washing my hands so I could grab my stuff.

"I know" I told him rolling my eyes, even though I knew he couldn't see.

"Well you have a good night" he said smiling at me with that same sick smile I seemed to encounter with most of the male population.

"You too Arnie" I told him giving him a half smile before rushing out the door.

I hopped into my baby, a gorgeous red BMW M3 convertible and headed to the house I shared with my two favorite people. Our house was pretty big considering there were only three of us living there. It belonged to my late parents. They had left it to us in their will.

"Rosalie!" came the deep voice of my brother when I pulled into the drive.

"Yes Jasper" I said getting out of my car, my beautiful, beautiful car.

"Do you love me?" he asked grinning like he had done something wrong.

"What did you do Jasper?" I asked almost thoroughly irritated, it had been a long day.

"I just wanted to know if you love me? Anyway since I can obviously see you don't I'll just let you know that our guests will be here any minute you might want to take a shower, you smell really bad" he said pouting huffily.

"You know I do love you Jazz. I think I will go try that whole showering thing" I laughed punching him lightly as I passed.

Mmm. A bubble bath did sound quite lovely as I walked into the house. The house was well decorated, colorful walls were filled with pictures. I loved that. My bathroom and bedroom were my favorites though. We each had our own bathroom that connected to our bedrooms. Mine, my favorite obviously, matched my cherry red bedroom. The large whirlpool tub was black marble matching the floors. There was a large mirror that hung above the sink. It was absolutely perfect for me. Bella's room and bathroom were simple. They were always neat, and like mine they matched one another in her favorite color, blue. Jasper. Oh Jasper was a totally different story. He wasn't messy per se. He just had a clutter of stuff. He, being the smartest out of the three of us, had his black colored bedroom cluttered with books upon books upon books. Well at any rate you get the picture.

By the time my shower was done, I could tell that our guests had arrived. Not that I actually cared, because well there was no way I would hurry myself just because some people were here. I started to walk out of my bathroom and into my room when I noticed someone in my room.

"Who the hell are you" I demanded angrily to the grinning buffoon that had taken residence on my bed.

"Emmett Cullen at your service" he said grinning cheekily.

"Get out, NOW!" I yelled, I had just taken a nice bubble bath and was in a great mood and then this idiot had to ruin it.

"I'll see you downstairs, you look great in a towel by the way" He told me winking, causing me to shriek in rage. I would definitely be having a few words with Bella.

He left my room, slowly, very slowly. It was irritating and that was an understatement, but I couldn't think of a better word. I put a bit of mascara on and some lip gloss and went to my closet. I found a dress I hadn't seen in forever. It was a red halter that hugged my body. I knew I looked great. Smiling to myself I decided it was time for me to show my presence. Bella was not happy that it had taken me so long.

"Rosalie" she hissed saying my name very angrily.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to our guests _Isabella_" I smirked drawing out her name.

"Oh, yeah Rosalie this is Edward Cullen and his siblings, Alice and Emmett" Bella said her tone lightening at the mention of our guests causing my eyebrow to raise slightly and a grin to form.

"I've already met the big oaf. For some reason he was in my room when I got out of my bath." I said smiling sweetly eyeing him with distaste.

"Forgive my brother he has no manners," Edward said apologizing.

"Not necessary, he should be apologizing, not you" I said glaring at him.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, you need to be polite" Jasper snapped.

"My apologies" I muttered before cheering up, "When's food going to be done, I'm starving. I had the worlds longest day"

"In a few minutes, I have to check on it" Bella grinned before getting up.

"Allow me to help" Edward said getting up quickly.

Ha! I knew there was something. I then turned my attention back to our other guests. Jasper had taken to Alice almost immediately. It was so weird being the odd man, er girl out.

"So Rosie who's beamer is out there?" the idiot was talking to me, great.

"Mine" I replied curtly.

"Nice, you should let me drive it" Emmett said, still grinning that goofy grin that he had been wearing since his intrusion in my bedroom.

"Not in a million years" I started, but Bella had cut me off announcing the food was done before I could finish my rude reply.

I ate silently while the others talked amongst themselves. I didn't know what was up with me. I was usually never this uncouth. I finally just decided to blame it on my bad day at work. I frowned slightly when I looked at Bella. You could already tell she liked this Edward guy. It was strange. She never opened up to any guy before. Why was this guy any different? And Jasper, oh Jasper. He was mooning over Alice. My brother NEVER mooned.

"Rosie" came Bella's soft voice interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah Bells?" I said snapping out of the reverie I was in.

"You were staring" she said.

"At what?' I was pretty confused by now.

"Me"

All I could think was oh god as I turned to face the voice.

'Please don't be him, please don't be him. FUCK' I thought as I turned to face him.

"Oh god" I said putting my head in my hands.

I couldn't believe I had been staring at HIM. I wasn't doing it on purpose, in fact I would never have noticed if it was never pointed out. Damn Bella for being so observant and damn him for being here. The night ended soon after the whole staring incident. I stayed silent the rest of the time not paying any attention to our guests. Rude I know, but I couldn't deal with the embarrassment.

"Rosie" Jasper started softly after waving goodbye to the Cullens.

"Yeah Jazz" I answered my voice was a little shaky.

"Why were you like that, its so unlike you to be rude. Well that rude." He said frowning.

For once in my life I was at a loss because I honestly had no clue.


	2. I Owe You One

_Disclaimer: I still own absolutely nothing but the plot._

**Chapter 2 - I Owe You One**

The truth was I had never been so confused by my own actions last week as I was now. Not only did I embarrass myself, but Jasper and Bella as well. That ladies and gentlemen disgusted and hurt me. So it was a week after what I had deemed the incident that I decided to apologize to him. And I, Rosalie Hale, never apologized. Ever. I'm not even sure I knew how to. So here I was cuddling on the couch with my best friend. It was still hard to believe that I had once hated her.

"Rosie" Bella murmured from beside me.

"Yeah Bella?" I replied looking down at her.

"I love you" she told me grinning up at me causing me to laugh.

"I love you too Bella Boo" I grinned.

"So did Jasper go and see Alice?" she asked.

"Bella. Don't ask stupid questions" I told her causing her to hit me. Ouch.

"He really likes this girl then. He's been with her every night since your incident" she said giving me a pointed look.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I already apologized Bella give me a break" I managed to tell her through my clenched teeth.

"No you apologized to me, not him"

Damn Bella always being right. HA! Saved by the door bell.

"I'll get it!" Bella exclaimed quickly.

"Edward! Emmett! How lovely to see you guys! Come one in"

I could hear the grin in Bella's voice. If I didn't know any better I would say this was planned.

"Good evening Bella" chorused the brothers.

"Hey Edward lets go upstairs. I'll show you the tour that you didn't get when you were here last week. Emmett why don't you go see Rosalie she's in the living room. Wouldn't want her to get lonely" Bella said to the boys.

Bitch.

I could hear the oaf stomping his way to me. It was now or never I guess.

"I'm sorry for being rude when you were all over here" I managed to mumble out. God I could feel my cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"Ah so the pretty girl's sorry. I bet you've never had to apologize in your life" He laughed grinning. The bastard was grinning. Here I was apologizing and he had the audacity to GRIN at me.

"Well seeing as you know absolutely nothing about me I'm going to take that as an insult" I snapped glaring as venomously as I could at him.

"Whoa, whoa pretty lady. It was a joke" he frowned raising his hands defensively.

I snorted, something that was also something very unlike me and turned on my heel to sit on the couch. Unfortunately he decided that he would join me. The truth is that no matter how true his words were, they hurt. I don't even know why. Its not like I cared what he thought.

"So Rosalie what do you do for fun?" he asked me.

"Stuff" I really wasn't in the mood for a conversation with him.

"I can see you're going to be difficult. So what did I do to make you hate me?"

That question made me think. Why exactly did I hate him? Oh yeah. Douche bag.

"Iono" was my intelligent response.

I was in no mood to continue the twenty questions that would inevitably arise if I stayed down here so I decided to see what my soon to be ex-best friend was doing. Okay, so maybe that's a bit dramatic. But still I was wondering what was keeping her. Walking upstairs I heard giggling. Ew. Bella never giggles this guy must really be something. So saving myself the awkward moment I turned around and ran straight into a rather large, muscled, sexy figure.

"Not sexy, god shut up head" I thought I had thought to myself.

"What's sexy?"

"Kill me now" I moaned before running into my room slamming the door.

**Emmett's POV**

"Kill me now" she moaned before rushing past me.

What was up with this girl? I was usually pretty fantastic with women, but I couldn't get this one to give me the time of day. And god I wanted her. I had no idea what I had done to make her hate me. I had only met her once before tonight and I still couldn't get her out of my head. She was everywhere. I was going to make Rosalie Hale like me if it was the last thing I did. Plans had already started to formulate in my head. So I decided it would be best if I left for a bit. I was Edward's ride, but if he needed me he could call… Or walk considering we only lived down the block.

I got outside and walked to my jeep. It was large like me, and I loved it. However now I wanted to beat it. As soon as I tried to start it a stream of curse words flew out of my mouth rather loudly causing Rosalie, Edward, and Bella to run outside confused.

"Won't start" I mumbled.

"Why don't you have Rosie look at it" Bella asked me in her soft musical voice.

"What would she know?" I asked angrily saying the word she with all the venom my voice could muster. I wanted her, but I was not in the mood.

"Oh Emmy I probably know more than you could" she smiled sweetly, but her voice was angry.

"Prove it" I said glaring at her.

"Get out of the seat and I will" she was smirking right now. Fuck she was sexy.

I watched as she climbed into the jeep. This girl was nearly as tall as me so it wasn't hard. She turned around and glared.

"Idiot" she said as the jeep started.

"What?" was the mutual response between Edward, Bella, and I.

"Whoever, and I'm guessing it was you, drove this thing last doesn't know how to put it in park all the way. Figures you would drive an automatic" she laughed with a wicked grin on her face. I could feel my pants tightening already. This girl blew my mind.

"Oh and by the way Emmett I imagine I'd know a bit more than you" she walked away from me towards the house swaying her hips purposely as she went.

This girl would be the death of me.


End file.
